1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack management system and a rack management method thereof, and more particularly, to a rack management system using a resistor cable to detect locations of the chassis and a rack management method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing applications are becoming more popular and creating demands for more computer and server chassis used in the central office. Traditionally, in managing network equipment, it requires recording the locations of chassis and their respective racks manually in order to locate the mal-functioned network equipment if any failure happens. However, it is troublesome and complicated to record locations of all network equipment, and it requires additional works, such as setting up the whole networking environment and updating records again when there's any change to the location of the network equipment, or any network equipment being added/removed. If the administrator fails to update the location record, then it is difficult to find out the network equipment to be repaired or maintained.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel rack management system and a rack management method thereof to solve the deficiencies of the prior art techniques.